


Should I Stay Or Should I Go

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn contemplates leaving just like every other night, but Liam thinks, "what's the rush?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**Author's Note:**

> idk but while listening to "change my mind" this came out, no prompt or anything else inspired it. straight up me, and it probably sucks, but hey it's a start...

Every time they got together there was always the that voice inside Zayn’s head,” is tonight the night?” He wasn’t sure how long he could hold on anymore either. Questioning his love for Liam was never an issue. Why did tonight have to be like this? Zayn never felt like this before and he didn’t want to have to second guess anything about how he knew he felt for the younger boy. When the night was getting closer to the end, Zayn had his pen in his hand, he was drawing him while he was reading a book. He wasn’t paying attention to him tonight. There was a reason though and he couldn’t tell him. Liam was so afraid that if even looked him in the eyes everything about how he shouldn’t feel would come crashing around him and upset the both of them. They couldn’t be together. They had reasons beyond their own control.

Liam didn’t want to love Zayn the way he did, his thoughts consumed him way too often and being with Danielle the love of his life also consumed him….but wait he couldn’t control how he cared about Zayn either because the way he felt about him was stronger than anything in this world. From the moment he met the Bradford to their very first accidental kiss…or so they called it accidental if anyone actually asked them. There was no labels for them—they just wanted each other more than anything and neither of them could do a single thing about it. But tonight maybe- tonight was the night… maybe? Taking a deep breath Zayn finished his drawing and was ready to show it off. He really hoped that Liam was in a better mood then when they got together this evening. And he had honestly thought about leaving even before he started painting this picture because he wanted to give up.

Deep breaths, and then he was ready. “Liam?” He questioned, the small accent he had came out on the last syllable as he gulped. Hearing his name being called snapped Liam into reality and he looked up at him with a slight head tilt.

“Hmm?” It was soft in question and his stomach flipped, he didn’t necessarily like that curiosity look in his friend’s hazel eyes.

“I was doodling and it turned out to be you…” Zayn’s voice was low and you can tell he was trembling as he turned the paper over to give to Liam. Liam’s eyes widened at the picture of him in bed reading a book and the details of his face, you could really tell that Zayn was concentrating on his features. “This is beautiful Zayn, I really like it. Thank you so much.” what Liam had said really wasn’t what Zayn wanted to hear. More like _come over here and let me kiss you and never let you go_.

”The way light captures your face always mesmerizes me and I love to draw you. I have so many…” Zayn spoke softly to motion for him to turn the page in his sketchbook to find not just that sketch but at least 20 more of him. They were drawings of hem sleeping and a few of him just smiling and then there was one in particular of himself that really caught his eye. It was a side view drawing of him that truly looked like as if Zayn drew it from just his memory.

He put his hands along the sketch and glanced back up at Zayn. “This is beautiful, I…I…don’t know what to say… I just love this,” His voice was just above a whisper, his cheeks rising, and there was a soft blush to them. Zayn could feel his own tan cheeks start to flush. If he had the courage he would lean into him and just snuggle but something keeps him and he knows its fear but Liam has other plans takinig him literally by surprise by pulling him into the bed and pressing featherly light kisses against his face. Liam doesn’t want this moment to end because he feels so honored and wanted. Zayn get’s the hint and knows he can’t be afraid anymore so he breathes in slowly and gets Liam into his arms with a small tug. He puts his arms around his waist and gets him to slip in between his legs. His lips courageously touch his softly at first but his teeth sink in to that pouty bottom lip.

The kiss does in fact deepen as Liam is flicking his tongue up at Zayn’s top lip and now there’s that battle for dominance. And Zayn doesn’t know how long the kiss last but he has to pull away to breathe. Liam smirks cupping his cheeks and asks him to stay the night. This is exactly what Zayn wants to hear—the words echoing through his head like a mantra—haunting him because his afraid again…what exactly are they… friends or are they more?

The Pakistani finds the strength to lift Liam up off of him. He takes in a deep breath and extends his hand to the startled Wolverhampton asking him with just his eyes if he wants to dance for the moment. And easily sway their hips to the music in their heads that is only from their happiness even if Zayn is literaly scared shitless but he just needed an excuse to be as close as anything to the man he loved. He just wished he wasn’t so unsure of what was real and what is/was not.

“Li…I just…I think I should go.” Zayn reached for the door handle and he’s about to turn it, Liam stops him in that spilt second and tells him with his eyes that he needs to stay. Brown eyes turning darker than normal, staring deeply into his soul and Zayn takes in a deep breath.

This is where he belongs so this is where he will stay.


End file.
